Salah Besarku
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Aku yang membunuhnya, tapi apakah dia harus membunuhku juga untuk dendamnya? Tapi aku tidak mau bersamanya ... di neraka ... / Collab fic antara Yukina Yume dan Shiro Kuro / Maybe a little gore / Judul tidak sesuai dengan alur cerita / Flame kami terima :)


"Maafkan aku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf ..."

Terdengar suara lirihan dari seorang gadis berambut _**blonde**_ dengan iris biru safirnya yang bercahaya. Bando telinga kelinci selalu berada di atas kepalanya itu membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

Di depannya, terdapat sebuah nisan dengan huruf kanji 'Hanazono Karin' tersusun rapi di batu itu. Perasaan bersalah masih menyelimuti gadis bersurai _**blonde**_ tadi.

"Aku hanya cemburu pada Karin-_**sama**_, hiks hiks, aku tidak tahu jalannya akan begini," lirih gadis itu tadi.

Sebenarnya hanya karena masalah cemburu dan cinta, membuat persahabatan mereka berdua harus retak. Mereka berdua mencintai orang yang sama. Hal yang sepele bukan?

"Harusnya aku membiarkan Karin-_**sama **_bahagia bersama Jin-_**sama**_ sebagai pacar,"

Yup, pria yang dipanggil Jin-_**sama**_, atau tepatnya Kuga Jin. Pria bermata kucing itu yang membuat gadis _**blonde**_ itu membenci Karin.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan di sana, Kazusa?"

Gadis _**blonde**_ yang diketahui bernama Kazusa menolehkan kepalanya. Terdapat seorang pemuda berambut_** blonde**_ dengan iris biru safir, hampir sama dengan Kazusa.

"Kazu-_**nii**_, aku masih mau di sini," jawab Kazusa.

"Kalau kau di sini terus, bagaimana dengan Himeka dan Micchi? Mereka pasti menunggu kita di rumah. Apalagi ini musim dingin, kau itu _**baka**_ sekali sih, kenapa tidak memakai jaket atau sweatermu?" omel pemuda yang dipanggil Kazu-_**nii**_ oleh Kazusa. _**Aniki**_nya mungkin, eh?

"Baiklah Kazu-_**nii**_. Tapi memangnya Kazu-_**nii**_ tidak merasa sedih?" tanya Kazusa, "Kujyou Kazune, jawab,"

Pria yang kini diketahui bernama lengkap Kujyou Kazune hanya menjawab singkat, "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melihat nisan Karin-sama?" tanya Kazusa lagi.

"Kebetulan sekali kau peduli dengan Karin. Bukankah kau membenci Karin sejak ada Kuga sialan itu?" balas Kazune.

"Ka-Kazu-_**nii**_ ..." lirih Kazusa.

"Oh, mungkin kau mengetahui nama lengkapnya yaitu Kuga Jin. Karena Jin mencintai Karin hingga kau tega membunuh Karin?! Lalu dengan aktingmu kau berpura-pura sedih di depan batu nisan Karin! Makhluk macam apa kau ini?!" bentak Kazune.

"O-_**Onii-sama**_ ..." lirih Kazusa lagi.

"Kau sengaja memotong selang infus Karin, dan karena luka yang disebabkan olehmu juga yang membuat Karin mati! Dan kau juga bukan yang menyuntikkan suntik arsenik ke tubuh Karin?!" bentak Kazune.

"MAKA DARI ITU AKU SANGAT MENYESAL! KAZU-_**NII**_ TIDAK MENGERTI!" teriak Kazusa dengan keras.

"Semua ini terjadi karena perasaan cemburu yang muncul dalam hatimu bukan? Mengapa kau tidak menembak Kuga sebelum Kuga mencintai Karin?" tanya Kazune.

Seluruh tubuh Kazusa bergetar hebat. Entah karena pengaruh udara musim dingin yang kali ini sangat dingin atau karena perdebatan mereka berdua?

"Sudahlah, tidak baik kita berdebat di sini," ujar Kazune.

'_**Karin-sama, apa kau akan memaafkanku?**_' batin Kazusa berucap lalu mengekor di belakang Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salah Besarku**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**OOC, AU, AR, my first fanfic, special thanks for Yukina Yume, my elder sister for ending, and another warning that you can see**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Tragedy**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Tadaima**_ ..." sapa Kazusa ketika memasuki _**mansion**_nya.

"_**Okaeri**_," balas Micchi dingin dan ketus yang fokus ke ponsel miliknya tanpa melirik ke Kazusa dan Kazune sedikit pun. Biasanya Micchi adalah orang yang periang, _**fun person**_, dan _**happy-go-lucky**_, tapi kenapa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begini?

"_**Okaerinasai**_, Kazune-_**chan**_, Kazusa-_**chan**_," balas Himeka lembut seperti biasa. Namun Kazusa bisa mendengar nada dingin dari Himeka yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tenangkan diri kalian, kita bincangkan baik-baik," ujar Kazune berusaha mendamaikan suasana.

"Aku mau masuk kamar dulu," ujar Kazusa sambil memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Kazusa langsung menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur miliknya dengan cukup keras hingga terdengar bunyi 'gumpiang', 'bruk', 'plak', 'jeder', 'prilit prilit', 'ngek ngek', 'ting tong ting tong', dan 'duk duk duk'.

(Kazusa : Lu kira _**marching band**_?)

(Shiro : Teehee *nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala*)

(Karin : Kamu gaada jauh bedanya dengan _**nee-chan**_mu, sama-sama sarap dan absurdnya gak ketulungan.)

(Shiro : HYAAA! HANTU KARIN! *ngacir ke kamar mandi*)

(Karin : #pundungdipojokkan.)

(Yukina : *datang layaknya hantu* Sudahlah Shiro, masih mau _**nee-chan**_ bantu gak _**desu**_?)

(Shiro : *balik dari kamar mandi* Mauuuu _**nee-chan**_!)

Lalu Kazusa menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku ingin bertemu Kuroko ..."

(Yukina : *datang sambil getok kepala Kazusa pake sendok kayu nyolong dari Dayang Sableng #plak* Durhakanya kau Kazusa_** desu**_!)

(Kazusa : Adaw sakit! Lu kira legenda Tegakkan Rakit yang namanya jadi gunung terkenal di Pulau Jawa itu? *nama asli disamarkan* Aku kan gak bunuh anjing elu!)

(Yukina : Kau tega mengambil Kuroko milikku _**desu**_!)

(Kazusa : Salahkan _**otouto**_mu yang sableng itu! *nunjuk Shiro*)

(Yukina : Shi ... ro ... *_**dark aura**_*)

(Shiro : O-Oke, _**nee-chan**_ ...)

_**Retake**_!

Lalu Kazusa menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Karin-_**sama**_ ... aku ingin minta maaf padamu,"

Lalu Kazusa menatap pigura foto yang didalamnya terdapat selembar foto yang merupakan foto dengannya dan Karin yang tengah memakan es krim.

Kazusa merogoh spidol yang terdapat tepat di samping pigura foto itu, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di pigura itu.

"Ahahaha, kau lucu Karin-_**sama**_," ujar Kazusa sambil terkekeh sendiri melihat hasil karyanya yang dapat dikatakan 'sangat menakjubkan' itu. Kalau kalian melihatnya, pasti kalian akan _**facepalm**_ atau _**sweatdrop**_ dalam jangka waktu sekian detik #bletak! #sokbener-_-"

Gambar di foto itu yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja menjadi penuh dengan coretan spidol yang berwarna hitam. Terdapat kumis kucing yang ada di pipi Karin, titik bulat seperti punya orang India di tengah dahi Karin, lalu sentuhan terakhirnya adalah Kazusa menambahkan taring dan tanduk pada mulut dan kepala Karin.

(Kazusa : *getok kepala Shiro* Hoiii, kenapa kau mengetikkan kata-kata yang aneh ditengah _**fic**_ sedih ini?!)

(Shiro : *baca naskah* Ups, sepertinya Shiro salah ambil.)

(Kazusa : *_**deathglare**_*)

Kazusa merogoh spidol yang terdapat tepat di samping pigura foto itu, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di pigura itu yang niatnya langsung terbatalkan akibat perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya.

"Tadinya aku ingin menuliskan 'Kita adalah Sahabat' di pigura foto kita, Karin-_**sama**_, namun kurasa aku tidak pantas menulis itu lagi, karena orang yang kau anggap sahabat ini yang membunuhmu," gumam Kazusa, "Aku ini ... orang yang munafik, benar bukan?"

Kazusa beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan ingin membuka kenop pintu kamar miliknya. Ia ingin sekedar menghirup udara di luar walaupun dingin, karena ia tahu, _**aniki**_nya, Kazune, sepupunya, Himeka, dan temannya, Micchi, sedang tidur di kamarnya. Waktu yang tepat untuk menyendiri.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis yang saking pucatnya bisa disamakan dengan 'putih-putih-wihihi' #digebukrame-rame

(Kazusa : SHIROOOOO! LU SAMA SARAPNYA KAYAK _**NEE-CHAN**_ LU! GA JAUH BEDA! *teriak pake toa nyolong punya Pak RT*)

(Shiro : *dengerin lagu pake headset, jadi gak denger* Heh heh, panas *ngelep keringat*)

(Yukina : Sini, biar Yukina kipas *ngipasin Shiro pake kincir angin nyolong dari kompeni Belanda(?)*)

(Karin : *_**sweatdrop**_* (inner : Kazusa gadana (modal udah mainstream #plak), tapi Yukina terlalu dana -_-"))

_**Retake**_!

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis yang saking pucatnya bisa disamakan dengan mayat hidup. Kedua kaki kecilnya itu berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Kazusa ..."

Kazusa menoleh ke arah kanan, merasakan ada yang memanggil dirinya. Namun ia tak menemui sosok yang mengeluarkan suara yang tidak asing menurut Kazusa.

"Karin, apa itu kau?" tanya Kazusa, "Hah, sepertinya itu karena salah besarku, sampai-sampai aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"

"Tidak Kazusa, kau tidak bersalah,"

Kazusa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri kali ini, dan mendapati sosok perempuan yang sanggup membuat jantung Kazusa nyaris berhenti.

"Ka-Karin ..." panggil Kazusa.

"Iya, ini aku!" teriak Karin meyakinkan

"Ti-Tidak mungkin, kau kan sudah ..." ucapan Kazusa berhenti ketika jari telunjuk Karin menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sudah pergi maksudmu? Hahaha, aku memang sudah pergi dari bumi, tapi aku belum pergi dari kehidupanmu," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ma-Maksudmu apa Karin?" tanya Kazusa.

Karin tidak menjawab, melainkan merogoh saku celananya. Kazusa kini sadar kalau tubuh Karin yang biasa saja menjadi banyak luka yang mengeluarkan ulat dan belatung.

"_**It's time for your death**_, Kazusa,_** and you must receive it although you don't want it**_," ujar Karin sambil mengeluarkan senyum iblis ala Hanazono Karin(?) dan mengacungkan silet di tangan kirinya.

"Kumohon Karin ... ampuni aku ... aku merasa bersalah," lirih Kazusa sambil mundur ke belakang. Namun karena belakangnya adalah tembok, Kazusa tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"_**See you next time**_, Kazusa ... _**at one place that named hell**_," ujar Karin sambil menusuk silet itu di jantung Kazusa.

Syat!

Bruk!

"ARGH!" seru Kazusa sambil terduduk lemas dan memegangi jantungnya yang mengeluarkan darah merah marun segar yang banyak, lalu tubuh Kazusa membanting lantai keramik dengan suara 'buk' yang cukup keras. Itulah napas terakhir Kazusa.

"The mission for revenge is accomplished. This is the end of all," ujar Karin masih tersenyum kepada Kazusa yang kini tak bernyawa, "Ayo Kazusa, kita pergi bersama," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum riang dan menghilang diterpa angin, meninggalkan mayat Kazusa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Authors' Note**_ :

Yukina dan Shiro : *cengo* *_**facepalm**_* *_**sweatdrop**_* *_**jawdrop**_* *_**headbang**_* _**FIC**_ APAAN INI?!

Yukina : Shi-Shiro ... perasaan _**nee-chan**_ tadi gak sampai beginian deh ... *merinding gaje* *ngecek naskah seribu kali*

Shiro : Hahhh, idenya jadi pasaran deh ...

Yukina : Padahal mau buat _**ending**_nya _**twist**_ _**desu**_, kenapa jadi begini _**desu**_?

Shiro : Mana pake adegan pembunuhan segala -_-"

Yukina : Yosha! Daripada membahas fic _**desu**_, Yukina pengen ngejelasin kenapa _**baka otouto**_ #digebukpakepanci #pingsan

Shiro : Daripada dijelasin sama _**bakaneue**_, mendingan Shiro yang ngejelasin.

Oh ya, perkenalan dulu. _**Hajimemashite**_, _**watashi wa**_ Shiro Kuro _**desu**_, _**douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_ *_**ojigi**_* tau _**author **_sarap nan gila yang namanya Yukina Yume kan? Shiro itu _**otouto**_nya, tapi tetap saja, Shiro gak seaneh _**bakaneue**_ *ngelirik Yukina yang tepar*

Sebenarnya juga, ini _**fic**_ harusnya murni buatan Shiro, namun apa daya, karena bingung _**ending**_nya apa, Shiro minta bantuan _**nee-chan **_yang tak lain adalah Yukina sendiri. Tapi sekarang Shiro menyesal kuadrat(?)! Mana pake perjanjian, "Kalau _**nee-chan **_buatin _**ending**_, jangan diganti!" Huweee, harusnya Shiro gak nurut! Jadi _**fic collab**_ deh, hahhh *menghela napas*

Tapiiii, lain kali kami akan buat _**fic**_ hasil karya Shiro atau_** nee-chan**_ sendiri kok! Dan juga ... kadang-kadang kami_** collab**_ juga sih ...

Sekian bacotan dari Shiro.

Yukina : *bangun dari pingsan* E-Eghhh ...

Shiro : *mengedipkan sebelah mata*

Yukina : *ngangguk tanda paham* Kalau _**minna-sama**_ berniat _**desu**_ ...

Shiro dan Yukina :_** Mind to review this gaje fic**_?

Yukina : *_**scroll**_ ke atas* *_**sweatdrop**_* (_**inner**_ : Lebih panjangan A/N daripada _**fic**_nya -_-")

Shiro : Eitttsss tunggu!

Yukina : Apa _**desu**_?

Shiro : _**Omake omake**_!

Yukina : Omelet _**desu**_?

Shiro : -_-" padahal _**nee-chan**_ sendiri yang membuatnya.

Yukina : Oh ya, dibawah ini adalah _**omake**_ yang kami buat_** desu**_, kalau mau dibaca silahkan, tidak dibaca ya tidak apa-apa _**desu**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai _**indigo**_ dengan iris mata coklat baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Mendadak indra penciumannya mencium bau anyir yang menurut gadis ini hanya dimiliki oleh satu benda.

Darah.

Gadis ini terkejut saat satu kata itu muncul di benaknya, lalu ia berusaha menemukan sumber bau anyir itu dengan kemampuan _**vacuum cleaner**_nya yang menyerap semuanya termasuk bigcolas(?) #geplak! maksudnya dengan kemampuan indra penciumannya a.k.a hidung. Hidung yang amat hebat karena kepanjangannya mengalahkan Pinokio XD #diiketHimekadipohonstroberi(?)

Saat si gadis itu menemukan letak yang merupakan sumber bau anyir tersebut, ia berteriak keras sekeras _**marching band**_ sekolah _**author**_ #plak

"KYAAAA!" seru gadis _**indigo**_ itu.

"Himeka, ada apa?!" seru laki-laki yang memiliki iris _**heterochromia**_.

"Mi-Micchi, itu ..." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Himeka sambil menunjuk mayat Kazusa yang dikerubungi lalat seperti obral sabun di pasar XD #dibogemKazusa

"Ka-Kazusa ... tidak mungkin dia bunuh diri bukan?" ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Micchi itu.

"Sepertinya ada penyusup di sini," ujar Himeka sambil menatap jendela rumah mereka yang dipecahkan.

"Himeka, lebih baik kau panggil Kazune! Kabari dia!" perintah Micchi.

Himeka hanya mengangguk, kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar Kazune. Micchi yang tinggal sendirian itu pun menatap Kazusa yang tak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Karin, apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?" ujar Micchi masih terpaku pada mayat Kazusa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Real Owari~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shiro : *cengo* Kenapa _**omake**_nya hancur begitu? :v

Yukina : Ehehehe, inspirasinya hilang begitu saja desu *garuk-garuk tengkuk*

Shiro : -.-" (_**inner**_ : Kalau gitu gausah buat!)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review, minna-sama? If you want to flame, we'll receive it :)**_


End file.
